The Button Mystery
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Sofia and Cedric have a jar full of buttons and won't explain to anyone what purpose it serves, but Amber and James are determined to find out.


The Button Mystery

Summary: Sofia and Cedric have a jar full of buttons and won't explain to anyone what purpose it serves, but Amber and James are determined to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First, the characters, or unfortunately a jar of buttons. :( But by golly, one day, I shall! :)

A/N: This is the right side of my mind, where randomness resides. Merry Christmas!

"There they are," Amber muttered to her twin brother as they spied on Cedric and Sofia walking through the gardens and laughing about something. Sofia was holding her rabbit Clover, and Cedric was holding…

"What _is_ it with him and that jar of buttons?" James asked as he scratched his head. "He's been carrying that thing around all day!"

"I'm not sure," the princess responded with a shrug. "But we're going to find out. Come on." She took her brother's hand and led him straight toward the pair, both of whom were engaged in deep conversation apparently as Clover looked on with interest. "Oh, Sofia? Cedric?"

Both sorcerer and apprentice turned to the pair of blondes once their names were called.

"Oh, hi, Amber," Sofia greeted with a bright smile. "Hi, James. What brings you two here?"

Before James could blow their mission and flat out ask about the curious case of the button jar, the older princess stepped in front of him and smiled endearingly. "Sofia, you know we love you…"

"I have a feeling this conversation is going to end badly," Cedric joked dryly, making his apprentice giggle.

Amber sighed at being interrupted but continued nevertheless. "But we're just wondering…is there something you'd like to tell us?"

Sofia and Clover exchanged glances before looking back at the other girl.

"For instance, is there something out of the ordinary going on that we would need to know about?" Amber gestured between herself and James. "You know we're here to listen."

The auburn-haired girl smiled gently. "Well, thanks, Amber…but no, I'm fine. Nothing weird is going on. Mr. Cedric and I were just discussing taking a trip to see an exhibition on Mr. Merlin."

"Fabulous," Amber responded quickly and far less enthusiastically before grinning. "Is there anything _else_ you and Cedric would like to tell us?"

Cedric tilted his head slightly before smirking at the princess. "Yes, indeed," he proclaimed with a smug smile. "Princess Amber, I'm afraid I won't be able to provide the entertainment for your party this weekend."

She gasped. "Why not?"

"Because your father said he was going to hire some other form of entertainment."

"Gee, that had to hurt," James sympathized with a calm and encouraging smile. "Don't take it too badly, Cedric."

"Oh, quite the contrary—now I'll be able to work on my next few projects. I suppose I owe your father a thank you, hmm?" He glanced down at Sofia. "And no, that doesn't mean you can test out the 'DNA alteration' spell."

Sofia pouted a little bit. "Aw, Mr. Cedric… I'd be careful."

"You said the same thing the last time you ended up changing a sparrow into a gargoyle. I think I'd rather keep you at a distance from this spell, my dear."

Growing impatient with their incessant rambling, Amber groaned. "Okay, well, we're about to go, but are you _sure_ there's nothing you two wanted to tell us or explain to us?"

"I don't understand," Sofia admitted, blinking a few times.

James rolled his eyes. "Cedric, why are you carrying a jar of buttons around like a baby?"

The sorcerer paused before looking down at the jar in his hands and then back at the twins. "Oh, this?" He chuckled. "These aren't buttons; they're miniature cookies. Princess Sofia made them for us to snack on while we worked together."

Amber huffed. "Then why do they look like buttons?!"

Sofia smiled with a shrug. "Fewer people want to snack on buttons, Amber… And _everyone_ would be after us if they knew we had cookies." She giggled and tugged on Cedric's free hand, pulling him along. "Come on, Mr. Cedric! We've still got work to do."

He laughed. "I think you're the only student I know who's actually _excited_ to do work." Seeing the forlorn looks on the twins' faces once reality sunk upon them, he sighed sympathetically. "Baileywick has a new batch of cookies in the kitchen if you hurry."

James grinned. "We're on it!" He grabbed Amber's hand and began running and dragging her along, listening to her yell at him to slow down the whole way.

Sofia grinned as her mentor handed her a button—er, cookie. She ate it happily before telling him, "I told you it would annoy them."

"You have a deviant side," he accused playfully. "Admit it."

She giggled. "I learned from the best!"

The end

A/N: Yeah, I know it's on the short side, but I hope it achieved what I was going for: random silliness with a minor twist at the end…like Willy Wonka or something. Haha. Anyway, Merry Christmas, everyone! This will be my last story for a few days as I spend time with friends and family. Hope you all get to do the same. See you soon! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
